Money Equals Love
"Money Equals Love" is the lead single taken from Midnight's second studio album UNCENSORED and will be her first single to receive a simultaneous global release. The single will be released August 15, 2011 in the UK and August 16 for the rest of the world. Reception The song premiered on Radio 1 on July 11, 2011 to positive reviews, many calling the song catchy and one of the best summer singles of the year. Since its premiere, the song has appeared in many celebrity playlists who have expressed their appeal for the song. Chart performance Singles "Money Equals Love" debuted at #1 on the singles chart with sales of 183,727, becoming certified Silver instantly and also giving Midnight the highest first week sales since 2006. The single also became her fifth consecutive number one, making her the first female artist to have her first five singles debut at number one. In its second week in the charts, the single was certified Gold. The following week, it became Platinum. Airplay Downloads Music video The opening of the video sees Midnight trapped inside a giant, empty box as she begins to sing the opening verse of the song. Dollar bills slowly make their way into the box through a hole at the top as they land on her. Now seen atop of a motorbike, wearing a striking outfit with matching colours, Midnight poses on it whilst singing the pre-chorus; before the camera cuts to reveal a whole room full of them to fulfill Midnight's money-hungry and superficial attitude that she flaunts early-on in the video. For half of the first chorus, scenes change between a man holding a stack of money that's on fire and Midnight holding hers protectively, however the fire is instead on her head in Midnight's scene, showing how obsessive she is. Obviously money isn't everything to some as one scene shows it being burned, but Midnight obviously thinks it's everything as she clutches the money carefully and would rather be set on fire than have her money burned, representing the lengths that people would go to in modern times to achieve wealth. Midnight's playful attitude is put on display in the second half of the chorus; the next scene shows a man taking measurements on her, she clearly looks bored and frustrated as she grabs the tape and throws it away, before toying with the man and stealing his glasses, putting them on. Midnight is seen with an overly-long neck next as it changes between her posing as a muscular body-builder for the start of the second verse. The scenes use an over-exaggerated idea of how money can be used to drastically change someone's appearance, despite being the inside that counts - although Midnight is oblivious to the matter. Back to the money box, we see that its been filled up with a load more of money as it continuous to drop inside rapidly, the lyrics may flaunt Midnight's playful gold-digging ways, but her opinion looks to be changing, even though she tries to hide it by looking innocently to the camera in one scene where she tries to cover the hole on the money box, tiring of the constant money. Wearing a black suit and wielding a black chainsaw, her money-loving attitude looks to be changing as she looks unimpressed whilst singing, she drops the load of money that she was seen clutching protectively earlier in the video, she no longer has the desire for it. Midnight toys with the idea of taking her clothes off as she lowers the straps on her top, whilst a shot of the lower-half of a man follows as he begins to start taking his trousers off, although just as he is about to unzip them and pull them down, the scene changes. Nearly stumbling off of a large, tall block, obviously the superficial lifestyle and money-hungry attitude that Midnight previously showcased early in the video has become too much. The final scene shows the money box completely full up with dollar bills, Midnight no longer visible as "MONEY EQUALS DEATH" appears at the bottom left-hand side of the screen. The second version of the "Money Equals Love" video premiered on August 31st on Midnight's official website. Wearing expensive jewlerry, a fur coat, hotpants, shades and white heels, MIDNIGHT is seen stepping out of a white limo as she looks ahead at a huge mansion, she walks forward and puts the key in the door, we learn that it's actually MIDNIGHT's place. Stepping in, she's greeted by a servant, she lowers her shades at him, before removing them and throwing them to the floor, she shoves the servant out of the way and a shot of her heels breaking the glasses is seen as she walks over them, the music begins. She makes her way into the dining room and sits down, pouring herself a glass of champagne. Looking around, she downs the rest and throws the glass to the floor and climbs ontop of the long-length table which spans the majority of the room. On her knees, she crawls across the table, whilst throwing glasses, plates and food everywhere. She crawls off the table and stands looking at the mess, before strutting off. Walking into the lounge, quick shots of the luxurious furniture and wall paintings flash on screen. MIDNIGHT looks around unamused and her attractive lover is seen sat on a sofa, she sits on top of him and glides her fingers through his hair suggestively, leaning into kiss him before pushing him away, removing her fur coat to reveal a white latex bra. She lets her hair down and roughs it up a little, whipping it infront of him, before standing back up and smudging her lipstick, then chucking china plates at the wall and throwing paintings off of the wall. Her lover tries to stop, and she breaks a painting by smashing it over his head and storming out of the room. The camera follows her through the kitchen as she grabs plates and kitchen appliances and throws them around, the kitchen looks a wreck by the time she makes her way through it and she makes her way up the stairs and into the bathroom. She looks into a mirror and sings a few of the songs lyrics, before kissing the mirror and leaving a red lipstick mark. She writes in lipstick "MONEY EQUALS DEATH" on the wall and winks at the camera, walking out afterwards. She walks to the staircase again where four women are stood, MIDNIGHT walks down a few of the stairs and begins a dance routine with them. Making her way back down the staircase, she grabs the servant that was seen before and pushes him back into a wall, silencing him with her finger to his lips. She unbuttons his shirt, before ripping it off of him and pulling him away as he falls over, she opens the door of the mansion once again and a crowd of paparazzi are seen photographing her as she looks a mess, her hair down and messy and her make-up smudged. The video ends with MIDNIGHT dropping a lit matchstick and strutting off as the mansion goes up in flames. Live performances * URAPS Idol 12: Final Track listings *'Promo CD' # "Money Equals Love" (Radio Edit) # "Money Equals Love" (Album Version) # "Money Equals Love" (Instrumental) *'CD1' # "Money Equals Love" # "Money Equals Love" (featuring Crystal Barker) # "Claws" # "Money Equals Love" (Music Video) *'CD2' # "Money Equals Love" # "The Night" # "Money Equals Love" (Music Video) *'Remix EP' # "Money Equals Love" (featuring Crystal Barker) # "Money Equals Love" (DVP's Bankbreaker Heartbreaker Dub) # "Money Equals Love" (Aftershock's Empty Soul Mix) # "Money Equals Murder" (Midnight vs L'mo) # "Money Equals Love" (Alesha's Prime Cut Prostitute Remix) # "Money Equals Love" (Bella-May's "And Love Equals Sex" Remix) # "Money Equals Love" (But Chase Equals Perfection Remix) # "Money Equals Love" (Tiger Tiger C.R.E.A.M. Mix) # "Money Equals Love" (Becca's 2 Dollar Ho Mix) *'Vinyl' # "Money Equals Love" # "Money Equals Love" (DVP's Cash On Delivery Escort Mix) Artwork Image: MIDNIGHT_Money_Equals_Love_CD1.png|'CD1' Image: MIDNIGHT Money Equals Love CD2.png|'CD2' Image: M=lnew.png‎|'Promo cover' Image: MIDNIGHT_Money_Equals_Love_RMX.png|'Remix EP' Image: Money_Equals_Love_VINYL.png|'Vinyl' Category:2011 singles